The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea rose class which was created by crossing undistributed, unnamed and unpatented seedlings as seed and pollen parents in Quito, Ecuador. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `PANPAST`. The new variety was isolated and asexually reproduced by budding in Ecuador.